Large work vehicles, such as those used in the agriculture, construction, forestry and mining industries, may have one or more steps or stairs for an operator of the machine to gain entry into the operator cabin or for a service technician to gain access to the engine compartment or other elevated components of the machine. Various factors (e.g., ground clearance requirements and height and width regulations of such work vehicles) may restrict the placement and overall size of such steps or stairs. The relative size and configuration of the steps (e.g., the vertical rise between adjacent steps and the distance from the ground to the lowest step) may also be restricted by various factors, including certain human factor and ergonomic considerations and/or regulations.